When History Repeats It's Self
by Gracie Laufey
Summary: Jane and Thor have son called Igor, Loki has a love child called Rosie. As Igor and Rosie get older, Loki and Thor realise that their sibling rivalry is rubbing off on their children. Can they put aside their differences before someone gets seriously hurt? All Rights Go To Marvel, I Own Igor & Rosie.
1. Chapter 1

**When History Repeats It's Self**

10 year old Igor was starting to feel guilty, he thought for sure when he told his 6 year old cousin Rosie to go away and to leave him and his friends alone, and she would just make her way back to the palace. But she was nowhere to be found.

Igor slowly made his nervous way towards the throne room where he knew his family would be minus Rosie. They all turned their attention to the very pale child. Jane got worried "Igor sweetie what's wrong?" Igor couldn't help but cry "I I lost" Thor looked at his upset son "My child what did you lose?" Igor looked at Loki "I lost Rosie".

Everyone was confused especially Loki who turned to his nephew "Igor how can you lose Rosie?" Igor looked at his feet not wanting to make eye contact with anyone "Well it kind of started like this…"

*Flash Back*

Earlier on that morning, Igor was spending time with his cousin, no one else wanted to spend time with a prince, until some other children he knew from the school walked over to them. "Hey Igor want to come play with us?" one of them asked him. Igor was surprised "yes" Igor walked towards the others and they walked away from the palace.

Neither of them realised that little Rosie had started to follow them, until Igor heard footsteps behind him and turned around and saw her. She just sweetly smiled at him.

Igor walked over to her "Rosie, you can't come" Rosie looked at him "Why not Igor?" Igor sighed "You could get lost, go home Rosie" Rosie folded her arms across her chest "But I want to come too Igor" Igor got mad "I said NO Rosie, just leave me alone, go home!" he spat at her.

Igor and his new friends carried on walking away from the now crying Rosie. Rosie turned around to go back to the palace, but she couldn't remember the way "uh oh".

Igor and his friends had gone way beyond the palace walls which meant Igor would get told off and so would Rosie for following him. However she just had to get back to the palace and pretend nothing happened.

Rosie started to get scared which only made her cry more; she started to walk off in the direction she thought they had come. But she couldn't see over anything due to her being so small.

Igor arrived back safely at the palace 5 hours later, he apologized for worrying his parents and went to get cleaned up, he also knew he owned Rosie and apology for shouting at her.

Igor quickly got cleaned up and into a fresh pair of clothes then walked towards Rosie's room. He knocked on the door but got no response, so he walked inside and that's when he saw her room was empty.

He checked everywhere, but still no Rosie. The 10 year old started to worry, what if she hadn't made her way back, what if someone had taken her, what if she was hurt or worse.

Igor started to hate himself for telling her to go away and for letting her follow him and his friends. He searched the rest of the palace including Loki's chambers; she went there when she was upset. But once again Igor found no one.

*End Flash Back*

Igor finally looked up at everyone "and that's when I came here to tell you all that I lost Rosie" Everyone was shocked and upset with Igor, he knew better. He knew Rosie would follow him; he should have made sure she didn't before he left.

Jane bent down to Igor's eye level "You should have known that Rosie would have followed you Igor, she looks up to you. We will find her however I think it would be best if you went and thought about how you can make it up to her" Igor nodded and left the throne room quickly and headed towards his chambers.

Loki had to sit down before he collapsed, he may have been the God of Mischief but Rosie meant everything to him, she was the only 'real' family he had. Frigga placed her hand on his arm "We will find her Loki, don't worry" Loki just looked up at his 'mother' and nodded "we will".

Thor summoned his hammer and left the throne room quickly followed by Loki, he wanted to be out there looking for Rosie. First of all they went to see Heimdall hopefully he could see her…

Can Heimdall See Rosie?

Leave Reviews

Gracie


	2. Chapter 2

**When History Repeats It's Self**

Chapter 2

Thor summoned his hammer and left the throne room quickly followed by Loki, he wanted to be out there looking for Rosie. First of all they went to see Heimdall hopefully he could see her.

They reached the Bifrost and Heimdall had already started looking for the young princess but he couldn't see anything until he saw a curled up object just beyond the palace walls. "I see an object just beyond the palace walls to the west" Thor and Loki turned around and saw they had company, Lady Sif and the warriors three. "We want to help search for Rosie" Lady Sif said to both of them.

Neither of them would turn away the help, Loki simply nodded; they walked towards the palace walls in the west. The night creatures had started to show so they had to hurry and find Rosie quickly before something hurt her.

They had to fight off some creatures that had started to wake from their sleep, that were also searching for their next meal. They left the safety of the palace walls and entered the wilderness that was beyond the palace walls.

The ground crunched under their feet, Rosie heard this and started to get scared all over again. She was about to turn and run until she saw something green blowing in the night wind. She knew straight away who was out there.

She ran as fast as her little legs could take her, she stood there in amazement. They had their back to her; Rosie grabbed hold of his green cape. Loki felt something on his back; he pulled his cape to the side and saw a little Rosie holding on to it.

Loki got her off his cape and he held her, everyone had noticed that whenever Rosie was around, Loki was a completely different person. He was more calm and caring.

Thor smiled at the sight of his niece safe in her father's arms "Looks like the little one found us" Rosie just held on to Loki "I want to go home" the 6 of them made their way back towards the palace walls.

Meanwhile inside the palace

Igor was sitting on his bed feeling guilty, wondering if he would ever see Rosie again, he hadn't meant to be mean to her but he just was. He remembered his mother telling him stories of how Thor and Loki used to fight. Igor just hoped that Rosie would forgive him but first he wanted her home safely.

Jane went to check on Igor "Sweetheart, they will find her" Jane held Igor on her lap "I'm sure Rosie will forgive you" Igor looked at her "You really believe that" Jane nodded "I believe that your father and everyone else will find Rosie and I also believe that Rosie will forgive you" Igor snuggled up to her "I hope she's okay" Jane heard footsteps coming towards Igor's chambers "I guess we are about to find out"

In walked Thor looking very dirty, Jane held Igor on her lap "you okay?" Thor smiled at his little family "Yes, we found Rosie well more like she found us but she is safe" Igor sighed "I really am sorry" Jane kissed his head "Go tell Rosie that"

Igor nodded and jumped off her lap and went to find Rosie and apologise. Rosie was however trying to fight Loki "Noo" She tried to get out his arms. Loki had taken Rosie to his chambers instead of hers. He wasn't ready to let her out of his sight just yet. He gently placed his squirming daughter on his bed "You are going to stay right where I can see you" he said almost threatening her.

However Rosie didn't care, she just did what she always did when he 'threaten' her which was to stick her tongue out at him and she did. This made Loki laugh "There is no doubt that you aren't my child"

Rosie's carer arrived to help Rosie get cleaned up and dressed. Lisa helped Loki look after Rosie, since Rosie refused to let Loki help her get dressed and bathe because he was a boy.

Lisa brushed the young princesses long black hair "I hope we don't have a repeat of today" Rosie shook her head, Lisa smiled "good we don't want history to repeat itself" Lisa helped Rosie into a new dress and made sure she looked proper before letting her go.

Rosie made her way over to Loki so they could go to the dining hall so that they could have supper. Everyone was there waiting for the news that the princess had been found safely and returned back to the palace.

Igor was there waiting to apologise, he had gone to her chambers but he found it empty and knew she was safe with Loki. Supper went well, Igor managed to apologise to Rosie which she accepted. Jane just watched as the children talked about what had happened that day, Jane turned to Frigga "Maybe they sibling rivalry will stop with Loki and Thor" Frigga nodded "let's hope so"

A Few Years Later

Igor was now 15 and Rosie was 11. Igor was lying on one side of the battlefield and Rosie was lying on the other side. The sibling rivalry had only gotten worse between them. Lady Sif and the warriors three was standing in between them.

What Have They Done This Time?

Leave Reviews

Gracie


	3. Chapter 3

**When History Repeats It's Self**

Chapter 3

Igor was now 15 and Rosie was 11. Igor was lying on one side of the battlefield and Rosie was lying on the other side. The sibling rivalry had only gotten worse between them. Lady Sif and the warriors three was standing in between them.

"ENOUGH, this madness must stop" Lady Sif was angry at them Rosie slowly sat up "I don't feel well" Hogun walked over to her and then realised why "Lady Sif she needs a healer" Hogun carried Rosie towards the palace and to the healers.

Fandral looked at Igor "you ready to apologise to her" Igor stood up and brushed himself off, you could tell he was the son of Thor "Apologise? Me? For what, I did nothing wrong"

Igor walked towards the palace and went to his chambers, Jane saw him and saw the face of anger on her son, and she looked at the others "Do I want to know?" Lady Sif sighed "a fight started out between Igor and Rosie again, once again Rosie got hurt, and Hogun took her to a healer"

Jane nodded "Fandral can you go tell Thor and hopefully he will deal with Igor, I'm going to go check on Rosie" they bowed and went their separate ways. Jane walked into the healer's room.

"How bad is it this time?" the healer looked up "very bad, I can't heal this, she will need ointment and my powers", Jane held Rosie's hand "what happened this time Rosie?" Rosie looked at her aunt "Igor said I didn't belong here and that I didn't deserve the title Princess of Asgard" Jane kissed her forehead "I will talk to Igor and I will have to tell Loki"

Rosie sat up, only to get pushed back down by Hogun "she is right Rosie, your father needs to know" Rosie looked at Hogun "I thought you were on my side Hogun" Hogun looked down at the little princess "I side with safety" Jane smiled "thank you Hogun" Hogun just nodded.

They heard footsteps get closer to the door, Rosie knew those footsteps anywhere "uh oh" Loki walked into the room, everyone left. Rosie sat up but Loki just pushed her back down just like Hogun had a few minutes ago.

"What were you thinking Rosie? He could have killed you" Loki looked at his daughter. "He did try but I'm still alive aren't I?" Loki placed his hand on her arm "Only because Lady Sif and the warriors three were there to stop you both, I'm sorry Rosie but you will be punished for this, No magic for a month"

Rosie just looked at him "What? You can't do that" Loki stared at her "I can and I just did" because Rosie was only 11, Loki controlled her magic, he could take it away from here and give it back whenever he saw fit.

The healer came back and sorted Rosie out; Loki escorted her to her chambers just in case she tried anything. "Now rest, I will come get you when supper is ready" Rosie turned to face him "Father, I am sorry for what I did. Igor just got to me with what he was saying" Loki nodded, he knew all too well.

Rosie climbed into her bed, Loki covered her over. No one saw this side of Loki, he didn't want people thinking he had gone soft and shouldn't be feared anymore. The truth was he would do anything for Rosie. Loki left her chambers so she could rest.

He walked into the hallway and saw Thor dragging a very upset Igor behind him "Brother, what is going on?" Thor put Igor in front of him "Say it!" Igor sighed "I'm sorry for what I said to Rosie Uncle Loki and I am sorry that I hurt her" Loki nodded "You can apologise to her at supper, she's resting at the moment, and she is badly hurt"

Thor looked concerned "How badly hurt brother?" Loki sighed "Deep wounds on her arms and one on her stomach, the healer did all she could but hopefully with her powers and ointment it will heal otherwise who knows"

Thor nodded "He will be punished Loki don't worry about that". Thor turned to walk away and Igor closely followed him. Igor couldn't believe that he had badly hurt Rosie; he just wanted to scare her. He never understood why he hated her, he felt like he had to save his home from her.

Rosie got comfy in her bed; she didn't like not having her magic. She felt weird and she knew Igor would just pick another fight with her so that he could kill her just like he wanted to. She wondered why he hated her so much. She would find out soon enough.

Frigga had been told what had happened, she turned to Odin "what shall we do about our grandchildren?" Odin looked up at his wife "Nothing my love, Loki and Thor will step in and stop it I'm sure of it"

Frigga held herself "hopefully before someone gets killed"

Why Does Igor Hate Rosie?

Leave Reviews

Gracie


	4. Chapter 4

**When History Repeats It's Self**

Chapter 4

Rosie walked towards the grand hall, she didn't feel like eating but she knew she had to make an appearance. Loki was walking towards her "I was just about to wake you, how are you feeling?" Rosie smiled "sore but I'll be okay" they walked into the grand hall.

Frigga walked over to her son and granddaughter, "How are you feeling Rosie?" Rosie smiled "I am fine, I am still alive" Igor stepped forward "Rosie I am sorry for what I said to you and causing you harm, I am glad to see you are alright" Rosie nodded "I accept your apology Igor"

Everyone sat down, Igor sat next to Rosie, and Rosie looked at the food in front of her. Seeing as she had no magic, Rosie whispered something into Loki's ear. He waved his hand over her food and it turned into a smoothie. Rosie smiled and kissed his cheek.

Igor felt ashamed that he always hurt Rosie, Rosie was family so why did he always want to cause harm to her. Igor went for a walk around the palace to try and find out why he hated his own cousin.

Rosie saw him leave and went after him to make sure he was okay. Rosie saw Igor went down into the weapon room "Igor we aren't allowed in there" Igor turned around "You're the one who is following me" Rosie shut the door behind them. "Has your father told you of the story?" Igor looked at her and Rosie nodded "Yes I guess Thor has told you" Igor got closer to it.

Igor went to touch it, Rosie slapped his hand away "Don't touch it you idiot" Igor looked at her "It can't harm us" he tried again once again Rosie slapped his hands away "You don't know what that could do to us, it's not from our realm or our kind"

The door shut and caused them both to jump, Rosie's hand accidently touched the casket, she felt the coldness on her hand and turned to look at it and saw her hand was blue, Rosie screamed.

Igor turned around "Glad I didn't touch it now" Rosie looked at her hand in the light "what happened?" Her blue hand turned back to its normal colour. Loki and Thor walked over to the children; it was time to explain everything.

Rosie was freaking out "I I father I I" Loki held her "it's okay my child, it is time I explained myself to you" Thor left with Igor; he knew that it was going to be tough for Loki to tell Rosie everything about their parentage.

They sat on the steps, Loki looked at his worried daughter "it seems that the Allfather took something else along with the Casket that day." Rosie looked at Loki "wh what did he take?" Loki sighed "He found a baby, Laufeyson, he had been left to die and Odin 'saved' him and brought him to Asgard" Rosie looked at Loki and noticed the look on his face "yo you? You were the baby" Loki nodded "I am not of Asgard Rosie, I am Laufeyson. I am a Frost Giant" Loki looked sad, Rosie flung her arms around him "I am sorry father" Loki held her "That makes you half Asgardian and half frost giant" Rosie nodded "maybe that's the reason why Igor hates me and wants me dead."

Loki held her on his lap "it will be okay Rosie, You are still of Asgard and I know Igor will come around" Rosie looked at him "Your still waiting for Thor to come around, I don't think Igor will accept me"

Loki kissed her cheek "I love you and I accept you. They will accept you. Your mother did" Rosie wiped her teary eyes "she knew"? Loki nodded "yes, I told her that I was a frost giant and she stayed by my side, then she had you and everything was perfect" Rosie nodded "I'm glad she accepted and loved you"

Loki smiled "She gave me something wonderful, you" Rosie nodded "how did she die?" Loki had never told Rosie because he didn't want to upset her. Loki held Rosie "she became sick after she had you, the healers couldn't save her" Rosie let the tears fall "wa was it my fault?" Loki held her closer to him "No, No Rosie never ever think that. It wasn't your fault"

Rosie sniffed and nodded "you never told me about her" Loki carried her out of the weapon room and into the gardens "I didn't want to upset you and cause you pain. I can tell you may stories of us, I loved her Rosie and I love you"

Loki and Rosie sat on the bench amongst the flowers…

How Will Rosie React To The Stories?

Leave Reviews

Gracie


	5. Chapter 5

**When History Repeats It's Self**

Chapter 5

Loki and Rosie sat on the bench amongst the flowers. Rosie looked at him "please father tell me" Loki looked at his impatient daughter "alright I shall tell you" Loki folded his hands onto his lap "what would you like to know?" Rosie looked at him "everything tell me!" Loki held up his hands and laughed "okay alright"

Rosie looked at him and waited, Loki smiled at how intent she was "I met your mother at a ball…

*FLASH BACK*

Loki walked into the grand hall, they were celebrating the marriage of Odin and Frigga. Loki was looking around the hall, he was seeing if there was any new faces. He did notice one new face, he hadn't noticed her at any of these parties before.

She was talking to Fandral, of course she was he thought. But their conversation soon turned sour when Fandral grabbed her arm roughly. The lady looked at Fandral "let me go Fandral, before you cause a seen" Fandral let go of her arm "you stay where I can see you, father would kill me if I lost you" She simply nodded, Fandral sighed "Coralie I am serious" She nodded "I won't go far I promise"

Fandral was soon crowded by women, Coralie left him to his normal devices. Coralie didn't have to wait before someone approached her. Lady Sif. She was in shock "Coralie, you are here. Fandral let you come" Coralie nodded "he worries too much" Lady Sif nodded "but he is your brother, it's in his nature to worry about you"

Volgstaff approached them "Lady Sif may I have this dance?" Sif nodded and followed him to the dance floor. Coralie stood at the back of the hall and watched everyone enjoying themselves until she caught a certain prince dressed in green watching her.

He slowly made his way over to her, Coralie had heard all about the God Of Mischief from her brothers stories. Coralie wasn't one to socialise but Fandral brought her to the party as he was instructed by Lady Sif more like threaten by her.

Loki stood beside her, he was taking in the view before him. To him she was pure beauty. "I am Prince Loki" Coralie turned to face him, she bowed to him "my lord, I am Coralie" Loki took her hand and placed a gentle kiss upon it "it is a pleasure to meet you Coralie"

Fandral saw that his sister was socialising, the person she was talking to was Loki but she was still talking to someone so he didn't mind that much. Plus he was always surrounded by women attention why shouldn't his sister get some male attention then Fandral remembered that it was Loki who was giving the attention to her. He shook any bad thoughts away and went back to the maidens in front of him.

Loki smiled "I haven't seen you around" Coralie laughed "yes I don't socialise much and plus, my brother can never assure my safe return home. They looked at Fandral who was very much enjoying himself. They both laughed, "I would see it as an honour to escort you home after the celebration" Coralie was taken by this gesture "wow I I would like that"

Loki escorted her around the palace, he was amazed about how much the simplest things seemed to amaze her. She fell in love with his personal library "wow you have some amazing books my lord" Loki leant against the wall "why thank you and please call me Loki"

She turned around and faced him "your welcome Loki" she took a book off a shelf, she held it against her chest "this is my favourite, you have read this?" Loki nodded "all the books you see before you I have read" Coralie looked around at the walls covered in books "you must love to read" Loki stood beside her "one of my many pastimes"

Coralie looked up at him and smiled, she could now see why the other women in Asgard were obsessed with the prince, he was smart, strong, brave and incredibly handsome at least to her he was.

Coralie shivered, Loki saw this, he flicked his wrist at the fire that now roared into life behind them, Coralie saw this then looked back up at him "I am impressed, you carry the power of magic" Loki nodded "yes, my mother taught me everything I know" Coralie noticed how Loki's whole body changed when he spoke of Frigga "she is an incredible woman and queen"

Frigga appeared at the door "why thank you Lady Coralie, I am glad to see you socialising" Coralie smiled and bowed "thank you for inviting me" Loki was worried "is something the matter mother?" Frigga shook her head "no my child, I noticed you were absent and I just wanted to make sure you were okay, I do worry about you Loki"

Loki nodded "I am fine mother, I can promise you that" Frigga nodded and left them to it. Frigga smiled to herself as she went to join her guests. Odin noticed the smile upon his wife's face "what has made my wife happy?" Frigga kissed his cheek "Loki maybe in love" this caused Odin to smile "that is good news"

Loki and Coralie were enjoying each other's company in the library until a loud thud was heard which caused Coralie to jump and grab hold of the closest thing which happened to be Loki. Loki placed his arm around her "are you alright?"

Coralie nodded and pulled away from him "yes sorry, I'm not a big fan of loud noises" Loki nodded "it's quite alright, it was just my brother showing off as usual, you have nothing to fear sweet Coralie, you are with me and I shall protect you"

*END OF FLASH BACK*

Loki felt something fall into his lap which caused him to pause the story, Rosie's head had fallen into his lap as she fell asleep. Loki carried her to her chambers and tucked her in "I shall tell you more tomorrow my sweet child" he cast a spell over her bed so she was protected while she peacefully slept.

Loki went to his own chambers he once shared with his beloved Coralie.

How Will Fandral Feel?

Leave Reviews

Gracie


	6. Chapter 6

**When History Repeats It's Self**

Chapter 6

Rosie woke up to someone humming, she knew it wasn't Loki. Rosie rubbed the sleep from her eyes; she noticed she was in her own chambers. She saw Lisa was running her a bath. Lisa walked back into her room "Good morning princess, how did you sleep?" Rosie stretched "Fine, is my father here?" Lisa shook her head "He and your uncle have left Asgard" Rosie nodded.

Rosie sleepily got out of her bed and walked into her bathroom, she sank under the warm water. She let the warm water run over her face. Rosie wrapped a fluffy towel around her. She suddenly felt a cold wind blow through her bathroom. She turned around, Rosie screamed.

Lisa ran into the bathroom and stood beside the scared Rosie "My lady what is wrong? Are you ill? You are pale" Rosie turned to Lisa "I I thought I saw something" Lisa sat the shaking Rosie down on to the floor "What did you see?" Lisa handed Rosie her robe, Rosie wrapped it around her "I dunno, I thought I saw red eyes"

Lisa gasped "We must tell the king" Rosie looked up at her "wh what why?" Lisa quickly got Rosie dressed then took her to the throne room where Odin and Frigga were. Frigga saw how pale Rosie was "Rosie is you okay?" Rosie nodded "Yes" Lisa nudged her "My queen my lord the princess thought she saw red eyes looking at her from her bathroom window" Odin stiffened at the statement "red eyes you say" Rosie nodded "It might of just been my mind playing tricks on me"

Frigga turned to face Odin "I shall tell Heimdall to bring Thor and Loki home, we don't need them away if something happens" Odin nodded, Frigga placed her hands on Rosie's shoulders "You have nothing to fear okay" Rosie nodded. Frigga left the throne room.

Lady Sif and the warriors three walked in "Allfather we have some news" Odin looked up at them as they bowed "Red eyed people?" Fandral nodded "yes my lord" Rosie was in shock "I wasn't seeing things" Lady Sif stood beside Rosie's side "you saw one Rosie" Rosie nodded "staring at me from my bathroom window"

Volgstaff looked from Rosie to Odin "has she been made aware of" Rosie cut him off "yes my father has told me about my parentage and his, is that what they are? Is that why they are here?"

Odin saw she was terrified, he stood up from his throne and walked over to his granddaughter, he placed his hands on her shoulders "You are perfectly safe here Rosie, I promise you that" Rosie nodded but she had other ideas "Please forgive me Allfather"

Rosie ran out of the throne room, they yelled after her but Rosie carried on running. She ran out of the palace and towards the rainbow bridge. Lady Sif and the warriors three followed and some of the other guards. Heimdall was busy talking to Frigga about Thor and Loki returning back to Asgard.

The Bifrost was open; Thor and Loki stepped off the platform. They came face to face with everything. No one had time to react. Rosie stepped on to the platform, she felt someone grab her arm but it was too late. She and the person were taken away from Asgard.

They arrived in Jötunheim, Rosie looked at the person who had grabbed her arm "Igor what are you doing?!" Igor looked at his cousin "Nice to see you too, and for your information I am saving you" Rosie started to walk forward and Igor pulled her back "are you crazy? Do you know where we are?" Rosie nodded.

She carried on walking forward, the ice crunched under her feet; she marched towards the ice palace where King Laufey sat upon the throne.

Meanwhile back in Asgard,

Thor and Loki were confused about what was going on and what had just happened. "Would someone like to explain where my daughter now is?" Loki was furious. Heimdall held on to the sword "I'm sorry my lord, I cannot see her" Loki looked at everyone else "What just happened!" Odin stood in front of everyone "There have been sightings of red eyed people and Rosie was a witness to one of these sightings"

Frigga gasped "She must have gone to Jötunheim, Odin you have to go after her; Laufey will kill her" Odin nodded "Of course I will my love, I will do whatever I can to bring her back to us, I suggest you stay behind Loki"

Loki just stared at him "You must be insane if you think I'm going to stay here while my daughter is in the company of Laufey and his army of Frost Giants" Jane had appeared "I can't find Igor" Thor sighed "He must of gone with her to save her"

What Will Happen In Jötunheim?

Leave Reviews

Gracie


	7. Chapter 7

**When History Repeats It's Self**

Chapter 7

Rosie carried on walking forward, the ice crunched under her feet; she marched towards the ice palace where King Laufey sat upon the throne. Igor was in shock; his little cousin was marching towards the enemy of Asgard. Igor ran and caught up with her, "what's the plan then cousin?" Rosie turned and looked at him "you are to go back home" Igor shook his head "not without you, your father would kill me, please Rosie lets go back"

Rosie shook her head "I can't Igor, my father told me about our true parentage." Rosie sat down on a pile of ice "my father is a frost giant, he is Laufeyson, I belong here Igor. You, like me have always wondered why we fight all the time. Why you feel you have to save Asgard from me, this is why dear cousin"

Igor sat beside her "families fight Rosie, our fathers fight, and it's what we do. Your mother was of Asgard, so you aren't a full frost giant. I want you back in Asgard, back where you belong." Rosie smiled "thank you Igor, I don't think I will be accepted by the people of Asgard. Thor hasn't really accepted my father, how can I ask the people of Asgard to do the same if family can't"

Igor hugged his now upset cousin, he couldn't help but feel guilty, he had always been horrible towards Rosie "I am deeply sorry Rosie, for everything I've said and done to you" Rosie nodded, accepting his apology.

She stood up and started to walk around again until the ice throne and King Laufey caught her attention. She walked towards him which surprised Laufey "you are a brave little one" Rosie stood at the bottom of his throne "I am Rosie Lokidaughter, I have come to request you get your fellow frost giants out of Asgard"

Laufey laughed "I like how you jest Asgardian" Rosie made an ice dagger appear in her hand, Laufey was in shock "IMPOSSIBLE! You are of Asgard" Rosie shook her head "I am half Asgardian and half Jötun" Laufey stood up, Rosie just smirked "I am your worst nightmare, I can do more destruction to you than King Odin can"

Laufey's face had defeat written all over it "what are your orders, oh magical one?" Rosie looked at Igor then back at Laufey "remove your Jötuns from Asgard" More frost giants appeared that had previously been hiding in Asgard. "If you try to gain access to any of the other Nine Realms, you won't like what happens afterwards"

Laufey just nodded, Igor and Rosie hadn't noticed the crowd of Asgardian heroes behind them. Rosie threw the ice dagger at Laufey. It got stuck in his throat, Laufey then became a pill of ice on the ground, soon followed by the other frost giants.

Igor looked at Rosie "yo you did it" Rosie just smiled "yeah, I did" Igor looked from the empty throne to Rosie "the throne is yours Rosie"; Rosie shook her head "no it belongs to my father"

Igor and Rosie turned around and saw everyone, who was now looking at Loki, they were all wondering if he would become the next king of Jötunheim…

Will Loki Take The Throne Of Jötunheim?

Leave Reviews

Gracie


	8. Chapter 8- Last Chapter

**When History Repeats Its Self**

This Chapter Is Dedicated To My Amazing Friend Lisa

Chapter 8: A Love That Never Died- Last Chapter

Igor looked at Rosie "yo you did it" Rosie just smiled "yeah, I did" Igor looked from the empty throne to Rosie "the throne is yours Rosie"; Rosie shook her head "no it belongs to my father"

Igor and Rosie turned around and saw everyone, who was now looking at Loki, they were all wondering if he would become the next king of Jötunheim. A woman dressed in green stepped out behind them, Rosie couldn't believe her eyes.

The woman stood behind them all and just took in the sight before her "I just hope the man that stands before me doesn't have the same hatred in his heart that Laufey had, It would be terrible if history repeated its self"

Everyone froze, they all recognised the voice, and Loki whipped round and came face to face with her. He thought he had somehow died and gone to Valhalla. Coralie just looked at her beloved prince of Mischief "hello Loki" everyone gave them some space. Rosie just watched her parents.

Loki placed his hand on her cheek to make sure she was real, Coralie leant into his palm "how I have missed your cold touch" Loki wrapped his arms around her, Coralie just melted against him and cried into his shoulder.

Everyone was now out of shock, Odin was the first to speak up "ho how is this possible?" Coralie pulled away from the unwilling Loki and turned to face Odin "Laufey took me when I fell ill after giving birth to Rosie, he kept me prisoner here and now that he is dead, I am free" Coralie looked around at everyone "that is if you accept me back in your lives and Asgard"

"We shall accept you back in our lives with open arms Coralie, you were always missed but never forgotten, I think Loki would fight each and every one of us if we didn't allow you back in Asgard, Asgard is and always will be your home" Everyone was shocked to hear Frigga's voice. Frigga never left Asgard but there she was in Jötunheim.

Odin offered his arm to her as they walked back through the Bifrost "how come every time you go to fight a battle in Jötunheim, you manage to bring someone back with you to Asgard" Odin looked at his wife and then realised what she meant " I don't regret any choices that I've made" Frigga nodded "I agree my love"

Loki had his arm tightly around Coralie's waist; he wasn't going to let her go a second time. Coralie looked behind them and saw Rosie looking around, Igor was standing beside her. "It started here and it ended here" Igor nodded in agreement "yes but this time everyone is coming away safely and you get your mother back"

Rosie turned to look at her parents who were looking at them "She makes him happy, I haven't seen him smile in long time" Igor ran up the ice steps and he sat on what used to be Laufey's throne "I am Igor Thorson, King of Jötunheim"

Rosie ran up the ice steps "Hey not fair, you are going to be King of Asgard one day" Rosie pushed him off and sat down "I am Rosie Lokidaughter, Queen of Jötunheim" she stuck her tongue out at Igor.

Coralie looked at them "If you wish to stay here then you can but I personally am going to go live in Asgard" Rosie ran down the ice steps and over to them, Coralie took Rosie's hand in hers "Me too" Rosie turned to look at Igor "Throne's all yours Igor however you will be alone"

Igor ran over "Nahh it's no fun when you aren't around" everyone arrived safely back in Asgard, Rosie desperately wanted to spend time with her mother but she knew Loki needed the time more. Rosie dragged Igor back into the palace with Thor and Jane.

Coralie smiled "I think she wants us to be alone" Loki smiled "She is a smart child our daughter, she gets her smarts from you" Coralie looked up at Loki "you have no idea how much I have missed you and Rosie. There wasn't a day that went pass that I didn't think of either of you. I missed your touch, being in the safety of your arms at night, the gentleness of your lips on mine"

Loki transported them into his which would now be their chambers, Coralie laughed "I even missed your magic and the trickery of your mind" Coralie was cut off by Loki's passionate kiss. Coralie returned the kiss and held on to him as if either one of them could disappear at any moment.

While Loki and Coralie got reacquainted, Rosie was helping Frigga set up the hall for the banquet they would have in honour of Coralie's health and safe return to Asgard and her loved ones.

Frigga looked over at her granddaughter "You must not worry about your mother Rosie, she is safe now and I know that your father will do everything in his power to keep her with you both. She will love the wonderful young lady you have turned into" Rosie nodded "I haven't seen father smile like that. She truly does make him happy" Frigga nodded.

The doors to the grand hall opened and Fandral walked in and over to the ladies. He bowed "My queen, I was hoping I could borrow the lovely Rosie for a few moments" Frigga nodded "of course Fandral" Rosie followed Fandral out of the hall and palace into the gardens "what is wrong Fandral?" Fandral could hear the worry in her voice "Nothing to worry about Rosie, I just need to tell you something. It is to do with your parentage" Rosie smiled "You mean beside the fact that my father is a frost giant and my mother is your little sister" Fandral looked up at her and smiled "Yo you know?" Rosie nodded "My father told me the story of how he met my mother and he told me that you were her older brother"

Fandral sat down "I tried to keep you safe from afar; I didn't know how your father would react if I told you and was in your life as your uncle. When Coralie told me that Loki was a frost giant at first I was angry but I didn't need to be, He had never harmed anyone he had ever loved and I knew he loved my sister"

Rosie smiled "You accepted my father" Fandral nodded "Of course he made my sister happy. I have never seen my sister smile like that before she met Loki. She asked me for my blessing to date him and I gave it. She was so pleased when she found out she was having you Rosie and I know Loki was too. He may not have shown it around everyone but Coralie told me when they were alone he was a different man"

Rosie nodded "he is, you don't see the calm and caring side that I see every day" Fandral nodded "Your mother saw that side too, I knew he would never hurt you or her. I know now that he will keep you both safe and love you both unconditionally"

Rosie stood up on the bench and hugged him "thanks Uncle Fandral" Fandral smiled and hugged her back "You are most welcome my lovely niece" Coralie was wrapped in a green satin sheet standing on the balcony watching over her brother and daughter. Loki placed his arm around her waist and pulled her into his side "I love you Coralie and you will always be the only one" Coralie looked up at him "As do I Loki, You will always be my God of Mischief"

They shared a loving and sweet kiss in the moonlight, Rosie and Fandral looked up at them, Fandral wasn't used to seeing his baby sister standing in only a bed sheet, Rosie smiled at the sight of her happy parents "I don't think history will repeat its self"

I Hope You Enjoyed It

Leave Reviews

Gracie


End file.
